


strawberry jam stains

by poetroe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “So, Madam President,” Chloe says, “where did all this lava come from?”“The biggest volcano on Mars erupted,” Trixie answers solemnly. “Now we have to jump to get to places.”“It’s a very serious problem,” Maze adds. “The Martian economy is down, thousands were killed by the fire and the poisonous sulfur air. Also, unemployment rates are up and all the liquor evaporated.”





	strawberry jam stains

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping these two ever since Maze moved in with Chloe and developed such a cute friendship with Trixie. Like I'm deckerstar all the way but s02e15 has a very special place in my heart. So about this fic, I tried to throw in as many domestic clichés into this as possible, for maximum fluff. I hope y'all enjoy it!

If Chloe thought there couldn’t be anyone weirder to live with than her mother before, she now knows she was wrong. Turns out that it is possible. The name of that possibility? Mazikeen. It’s a name that Chloe had never heard before and she supposes it’s fitting, for a girl that is in every way unlike any she has ever met. Cops generally meet a lot of strange people over the course of their careers, but Mazikeen was truly in a league of her own.

Their first month as roommates goes about as well as anyone could have predicted. Chloe spends it mostly running to hide Mazikeen’s inappropriate belongings from Trixie, stashing everything from dildo’s and knives to little Ziploc bags with weed and other drugs in the top kitchen cabinets. Maze mostly drinks too much and entertains herself by commenting on Chloe and Trixie’s choices of decoration. Trixie, bless her heart, has nothing but smiles for them both and tries to incorporate the tastes of all three of them in her drawings, which then go on to serve as blueprints for the interior design of their home.

It’s not until they’re sitting on the couch, glass of wine in hand (juice for Trixie), that Chloe realizes they’re maybe not as bad a fit as she had dreaded. Though Mazikeen might be inappropriateness incarnate, she does have a softer side that shines through the hardened exterior occasionally. Like now, with the three of them watching reruns of one of Trixie’s shows; Trixie in Maze’s lap, her legs in Chloe’s. Mazikeen and Trixie are both completely entranced by the adventures onscreen, giving Chloe every opportunity to just observe them. It feels like the start of something… strangely domestic.

In the weeks that follow, Mazikeen has apparently decided that it’s her personal mission to convince Chloe that living together is _fun_. Lately, she’s been suggesting all kinds of outings and places for them to go to. Maze’s idea of fun, however, doesn’t always quite align with that of Chloe.

“So that’s a no on the illegal fight club tickets?” Chloe rolls her eyes. It’s something she does so often now that sometimes she wonders if her eyes might get stuck mid-eye roll someday.

“You do remember I’m a detective, right, Mazikeen?” she answers. “The only scenario in which I would visit an illegal fight club is to arrest everyone there.” Mazikeen grins.

“I would be up for that,” she says, while lacing up her combat boots. “Going to a fight club and _participating_ , sounds like a dream.” Chloe pauses, and considers Maze’s proposal.

“Where exactly is this fight club?” she asks.

“Ooh, Decker, is this your wild side coming out?” Mazikeen’s grin widens. She looks a little like Trixie on Taco Tuesdays, but more menacing. “It’s in the basement of a shop in Huntington Park. Invite only.” With a flourish, she gets a crumpled up piece of paper from the pocket of her leather jacket and proudly shows it to Chloe.

“You wouldn’t mind it shutting down?” Chloe asks. It seems strange for Mazikeen to help her put an end to an event she’d seemed passionate about.

“Nah,” Maze shrugs. “As long as I get to kick some ass. Bastards probably have it coming anyways.”

“Alright then,” Chloe says. “I’ll put in the call. You better get your ass-kicking shoes on.”

“Way ahead of ya, Decker,” Mazikeen says, sounding positively giddy at the prospect of violence.

***

Can kicking criminal butt be considered a date? Maze isn’t sure. Considering her dating life, it could go both ways, really. It was all the same to her, as long as Decker had a good time. She looks over to the fight club guys, who are either tied up or unconscious, and then to the detective, who is currently in the process of handing them over to some other police squads.

“So, did you finally have fun, Decker?” Mazikeen asks the detective, while draping her arm around Chloe’s shoulders. It gets pushed off almost immediately, but Chloe is wearing the tiniest of smiles, which tells Maze more than enough.

“I suppose,” Chloe answers, “it does feel good to put an end to anything illegal that _isn’t_ a homicide, for a change.”

“Right?” Maze smiles as they return to Chloe’s car. “So, what else should we do? The night is still young, we could visit Lux, maybe. Or another club. Girls’ night out, just you and me, Decker!” Mazikeen is already busy making plans for where to go, what to drink, who to kiss, when Chloe interrupts her train of thought.

“Actually, I would like to go home,” she says.

“What for?” Maze exclaims. “It’s not even midnight yet!”

“Well,” Chloe says, somewhat hesitantly, “I would… like to introduce you to my idea of fun, after everything you’ve suggested. Which is Saturday morning special breakfast, cartoons and board games with Trixie.” Mazikeen stays silent for a moment, considering it. The way she usually spends her Saturday mornings is either in bed, or still hanging around some club or dive bar. “It’s not as boring as it probably sounds,” Chloe continues. “You know Trixie, she has a way of making anything interesting.” Maze looks over to her roommate and shrugs.

“I suppose it can’t hurt to try,” she says. “Broadening my horizons always has a way of working out for me.” The smile on the detective face is instantaneous.

“Great!” she says, while starting the car. “Trixie will love it, by the way. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she’s kind of crazy about you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mazikeen answers, never once taking her eyes off the detective.

***

Two months into their new living arrangements, Mazikeen seems to have calmed down. It’s a team effort, Chloe decides. Maze has stopped trying to get Chloe to leave the house every night to have ‘fun’ anymore, and in return Chloe hangs out with her at Lux every other week. When it comes to matters around the house, they’ve fallen into a comfortable pattern as well. Due to her own irregular schedule as a detective, Mazikeen’s sporadic bounty hunting trips and Trixie spending every other week with her father, they’re not always home at the same time. That’s why they’ve devised a system of putting up sticky notes with important messages around the house. Examples include: “Maze, would you take out the trash please” (Chloe), “i will empty a ketchup bottle in the bed of whoever touches my knives again” (Mazikeen), a drawing of a businesswoman giving a thumbs up (Trixie). They’ve also started a new tradition: Wednesday nights are now Game Night.

Maze is currently dragging their salon table to the side while Trixie is pushing against the couch with all she has in order to create space for the Twister mat.

“Do you need any help with that, monkey?” Chloe says from the kitchen, where she’s preparing some snacks.

“No!” Trixie exclaims, “I’ve got the power of a hundred tigers!” With a yell she charges at the couch again, only to collapse into the cushions when it doesn’t budge.

“Alright little cub,” Mazikeen says. “Let’s do it together.” Trixie quickly jumps back on the floor and together they push the couch against the wall. Chloe joins them with the food and sits cross-legged on the floor while Maze and Trixie unfold the mat.

“So who’s going to spin?” Chloe asks. “I could do it if you guys want to play.”

“No way, Decker,” Mazikeen instantly replies, shooting a grin Chloe’s way. “We’re going to take turns. How else am I going to find out how agile you are? Unless… you can think of another way?” Maze wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Chloe feels her cheeks heat up slightly as she rolls her eyes. She’s used to these kind of comments from Lucifer. From Mazikeen, however… not yet, apparently.

“Here,” Chloe says, thrusting the spinner board in Mazikeen’s hands, “Trixie and I will go first, yeah, monkey?” Trixie smiles widely.

“Yeah, mommy! I’m gonna beat you so hard!” she exclaims.

They play for a while, falling on and over each other, Trixie almost screaming with laughter each time she manages to get Mazikeen to fall over. A couple more turns sees Chloe hunched over in a pose not unlike the downward-facing dog of her Monday morning yoga class, trying to keep her balance with her hands spread wide on the ground.

“I have to say,” Mazikeen says from someplace behind her, “I’m loving the view.” Chloe looks over her shoulder as far as she is able to, and sees Maze smirking, her face a little too close for comfort to Chloe’s backside.

“Mazikeen, I swear—” she starts, but her daughter beats her to it.

“Right foot on green!” Trixie yells. Chloe smiles as she puts her foot on a green circle easily. Mazikeen, however, is in a hopeless position. She tries, despite knowing as well as her competitors that it’s physically impossible, to bring her foot up to one of the green dots, then slowly falls over.

“Thanks, monkey,” Chloe says as she stands up straight before sitting down next to her daughter and giving her a kiss.

“Hey!” Mazikeen exclaims from where she’s sitting on the mat, pointing an accusing finger at Trixie. “No fair! You did that on purpose, didn’t you, you little hellion!” Trixie’s poorly held back grin speaks volumes.

“What? I like it when you fall over,” she giggles. Maze jumps to her feet.

“That does it,” she says. “I sentence you to death… by tickling!” Chloe is able to duck out of the way just in time, before Mazikeen pounces on her daughter and starts tickling her sides and stomach mercilessly.

That’s the way Game Night usually goes. Some weeks, however, see Mazikeen away on a bounty hunt. It’s weeks like this one that Chloe and Trixie just watch a movie, devoid of the energy that typically goes into their evening when Maze is with them. Last Chloe heard, she was traveling somewhere up north, near Portland. But she had gotten that text from Maze already five days ago, and although she didn’t like admitting it, her roommate’s radio silence was starting to bother Chloe a bit. She wasn’t alone in her restlessness; Trixie didn’t listen to her like she used to and according to her teacher, had started to become more distracted at school as well. Lucifer’s assurances that Mazikeen was as skilled as a highly trained ninja assassin and more than capable to hunt any man did not do much to take away Chloe’s concern. She decided a call to check up on her wasn’t too much. Especially with the rent coming up. It’s not like she was actually worried.

Mazikeen answers the call immediately.

“If this is about that chocolate cake Trixie hides beneath her bed, I had nothing to do with that,” she says.

“How come when I call, you always assume—wait, what chocolate cake?”

“Nothing!” Maze answers quickly. “There’s no cake. Forget anything I’ve ever said. Uh, so, if this is a social call, how are you?”

“I’m fine,” Chloe replies.

“Hell yeah you are, Decker,” Mazikeen says and Chloe can swear that she’s able to hear the grin that accompanies the words.

“Actually, I was calling to ask you the same thing,” Chloe says. “We haven’t heard from you in a while.” Maze is silent for a moment.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she says. “This guy is a pesky one. Managed to slip through my fingers twice already.” The line crackles a bit. “Not to worry though,” Mazikeen continues. “I’m close. Should be home in about… two days. Will you tell Trixie?”

“Of course,” Chloe answers, wondering exactly when she and her daughter had become so sensitive to the absence of the other woman. “Stay safe, yeah?”

“Please,” Maze purrs from the other side, “where’s the fun in that?”

***

“Hey guys. Just for the record, I am never setting foot in Oregon again,” Mazikeen says before she slams the front door shut behind her. Trixie runs into her instantly, hugging her tight. It’s something that happens every time she gets back from a trip, something Maze is slowly starting to get used to.

“Because of the weather or because you’ve got another warrant?” Chloe asks with a smirk as she steps into view, arms crossed. Mazikeen shrugs.

“Both. I’m just glad to be back. And a couple grand heavier, of course.” She ruffles Trixie’s hair as she drops her bags unceremoniously on the ground. Mazikeen takes Trixie’s hands in her own, effectively releasing the hug, and crouches in order to look Trixie in the eyes. “Get into any trouble while I was gone?” she asks, wearing a conspiring grin.

“Yes,” Trixie whispers with a big smile. “At school, Tristan fell asleep so I drew a mustache on him.” They both break out in a fit of giggles.

“Great job, Trix,” Maze whispers back, before tapping Trixie’s nose once. “We’ll make a proper demon of you, yet. By the way, Chloe, any chance you could help me with my laundry?” Chloe looks at her, questioningly, and Mazikeen grimaces. “I’ve got some, uh…” She pauses and looks at Trixie. “…strawberry jam stains.”

Although she would never admit this to anyone without killing them immediately after, Mazikeen had missed these two humans. She missed hanging out with Trixie, drawing together and teaching her how to incapacitate anyone and how to accurately throw a knife. Even when they weren’t doing anything that Chloe would disapprove of, Maze never felt out of place around the girl like she often felt around adult humans. So, now that she’s back, she’s treating Trixie to the scariest bed time story she knows.

When Trixie’s eyes are finally closed and the girl is slumped against Mazikeen’s side, breathing softly and evenly, Maze leaves the bed, careful not to disturb her. After sliding Trixie’s door shut, she joins Chloe on the couch. The detective is sipping wine, and carefully not looking at Mazikeen or the second glass she’d already set down on the table.

“Hey,” Maze says, while she sits down next to Chloe and helps herself to the wine.

“Hey,” Chloe echoes, shooting Mazikeen a small smile. “She asleep?”

“Yeah. The brain eating aliens worked like a charm.” Chloe snorts.

“I’m sure. How she isn’t scared of the dark, or having nightmares after those stories you tell her is beyond me,” she says.

“What can I say,” Maze shrugs. “You’ve raised a resilient kid. How has she been, anyway?”

“A little difficult actually, if you can believe it,” Chloe says, looking at Mazikeen. “She really missed you.” Maze purses her lips and nods.

“Huh. How about you,” she says, scooting over to get closer to the other woman, “you miss me too, Decker?” Chloe smiles and looks away.

“Well… I did miss you at Game Night. Trixie is good at a lot of things, but I’m afraid she’s still a little young to be playing chess.” Chloe sips her wine and Mazikeen suddenly gets an idea. Something that’ll be _fun_.

“I could play you,” Mazikeen says, turning to Chloe, knees touching. “Let me tell you, the things I can do with a queen…” She smirks and runs her tongue over her teeth, satisfied to see a blush appear on Chloe’s cheeks. The detective seems to shake it off easily, however, and stands up.

“Alright,” Chloe says, getting out the chess board, “no need to tell me, please. How about you show me, instead.” She grins as she sets down the board between them and starts setting down the pieces. “White or black?” Mazikeen scoffs.

“Black, of course.”

As it turns out, Chloe isn’t half bad at chess. Mazikeen has always prided herself on being able to predict human actions, seeing as it is a fundamental part of her job, but Chloe has been steadily taking out the pieces Maze had been carefully setting up. The detective’s intellect when it comes to the game might not be the only reason Mazikeen is losing, though. She’s found herself distracted by Chloe multiple times, already. It’s hard not to, when the detective is staring so intently at the board, her eyes glazing over and her lips pursed slightly. It’s a sexy look, and almost makes Maze want to slap the board away from where it’s sitting between them, just so she can jump forward and kiss Chloe. Mazikeen can’t help but grin at the thought. The detective wouldn’t know what hit her.

Chloe wins, in the end. Mazikeen doesn’t particularly care, simply content to have observed Chloe all night. She knows that this attraction will probably lead to nothing, because Chloe is not generally one to have _fun_ (read: sleep with anyone she isn’t in a relationship with). Besides, their situation is too complicated. They’re roommates, their personalities are too different and then there’s Trixie, too. It would never work. Despite all of this, there is a part of Mazikeen that refuses to give up as long as the possibility still exists, which is why she decides to confide in the friend that is the most qualified to hear about her struggles.

“Look, Linda, I just really want to sleep with her,” Mazikeen says. She can tell that Linda did not see that coming. The therapist is looking positively in shock. Maze rolls her eyes. “It’s not just about sex, though. I just think she’s crazy hot and nice and I like her.”

“You like her?” Linda responds. “Like… _like_ like her?”

“You said ‘like’ three times Linda, I don’t know what that means,” Maze deadpans. Linda shifts in her chair and leans forward.

“Maze, to _like_ like someone means being _in love_ with them. Is it anything like that?” she says. Mazikeen shrugs.

“I don’t know. Aren’t you supposed to tell me that?”

“Well,” Linda says. “Based on everything you’ve told me and how you talk about Chloe in general, it’s safe to assume you care about her. But caring and loving are two very different things. Have you ever been in love before?” Maze stays silent. Of course she was familiar with the concept of love, she’s seen it all too often in Hell. It’s arguably the easiest thing to torture people with. “How you felt when you were with Amenadiel, for example,” Linda continues, “would you say that was love?”

“Not really,” Maze answers, pursing her lips. “I mean, I loved the _sex_. But it’s different from how I feel about Chloe.”

“Maybe you should spend some time thinking about that,” Linda says. “Try to compare the way you feel about Chloe to how you feel about other people. It might help clarifying if the attraction is purely physical, or…”

“Or what?”

“Or if it is love.” The way Linda smiles at her makes Mazikeen feel like a child, like her friend knows something she doesn’t, sees something that Maze is sure just _isn’t there_. It can’t be.

“Okay,” she says, before standing up and storming out of Linda’s office. Enough talk. High time for a distraction.

“Can you believe she told me I am _in love_ with Chloe?” Mazikeen slurs. Ecstasy tenses and relaxes her body in a way that feels heavenly, but unfortunately her contracting muscles make talking a bit harder as well. Lucifer bursts out laughing from where he is sitting next to her.

“You? In love with the detective?” he says. “Are you sure you’re not simply trying to get in her pants?”

“That’s what I said!” Maze exclaims. “But then Linda said I might like like like her. Or love her. Whatever.” She groans loudly and lets herself fall sideways, landing in Lucifer’s lap. “What do you think?” she asks, looking up at her friend.

“I think,” he starts, “that you can only be sure of whatever it is you’re feeling for her, when you can act on it. You’ll know for sure whether it is love or lust when you sleep with her. And you can hardly sleep with her when your attraction goes unrequited now, can you?” Mazikeen pouts.

“I guess you’re right. So how do I know if she’s into this?” Mazikeen gestures to her own body.

“Isn’t everyone?” Lucifer says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maze rolls her eyes.

“Right… forgot who I was talking to.”

***

When Chloe wakes up one morning, she feels worse than she has in a long time. Her head is pounding, she’s unable to breathe through her nose at all and she’s feeling feverish. Chloe groans and buries herself under the covers. She knows she should get up. Trixie has to get ready for school and eat breakfast, after that she needs to call the station to call in sick, then she needs to do grocery shopping because although she might be sick, life goes on. It’s just that she feels like shit, and her bed is so comfortable…

“Hey Decker, how are you feeling?” A soft whisper wakes Chloe up. She must have dozed off again. Chloe sits up in her bed and sees Mazikeen sitting on the edge.

“Bad,” she answers. “What time is it? And where is Trixie, I need to—”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Maze interrupts. “You’re sick. Besides, I took care of everything. Called the station and told them you’re not coming, then took Trixie to school. Go back to sleep.” Chloe is a little taken aback by the aggressive kindness directed her way.

“Uh… thanks Maze. You didn’t have to do that,” she says. The corner of Maze’s mouth turns upwards into a smile.

“Of course I did. You look like hell.” Chloe snorts.

“Thanks,” she says, before pushing back the covers and moving to get up. Mazikeen stops her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asks. “You’re _sick_. I’m going to take care of you.” Mazikeen presses the back of her hand against Chloe’s forehead. “You’re really hot. Correction: hotter than usual. Looks like a fever.” Bringing up her hand, Mazikeen smooths back Chloe’s hair before pushing her back down and tucking her in. “If you try to leave this bed I will make sure the flu is not the only thing you have to recover from,” she whispers into Chloe’s ear, before pressing a kiss on her head. With that, Maze leaves her room. Chloe can’t help but chuckle. Who would’ve thought Mazikeen cared?

Chloe spends the rest of the day in bed, occasionally dozing off. Maze is acting like a real sweetheart and brings her tea, soup, pop tarts and blankets when the fever makes Chloe shiver. It’s a whole new side to her roommate, who Chloe had previously thought only cared about herself. Then Trixie comes home from school and barges into her room, wasting no time in jumping on the bed and pushing a drawing in her face.

“Look mommy!” she says, “it’s you and Maze in a rollercoaster!” Chloe’s eyes wander over the two figures, one almost completely covered in black, the other wearing a pink skirt and a blue jacket.

“That’s beautiful, baby,” she tells Trixie. Trixie sighs and collapses next to her on the bed, putting an arm over Chloe’s stomach. Before Chloe can tell her daughter to take her shoes off if she wants to lay in bed with her, Mazikeen enters the room.

“Room for one more in this cuddle party?” she says, wearing an honest smile for a change, instead of her trademark mischievous grin.

“Sure,” Chloe says, while Trixie jumps up happily and pulls Maze down next to them.

It’s been close to six months since they first started living together, and if she’s being honest, there isn’t anyone Chloe would rather have moved in with than Mazikeen. At first she thought Mazikeen was just a female version of Lucifer, all about sex, drugs, and herself. The Maze she had gotten to know this past half year was none of that, though. Her friendship with Trixie was heartwarmingly adorable and her friendship with Chloe had developed as well.

The flirtatiousness is still there though. And lately, seems to be back in full force. Mazikeen calls her hot on a weekly basis and takes every opportunity to touch her. It’s little things, like sitting pressed close together when they’re watching one of Trixie’s shows, Maze’s arm around her shoulders; Maze standing close behind her whenever Chloe’s cooking, touching her hips, all just to look over her shoulder; Maze stroking her back whenever she walks past where Chloe is working at the dinner table. Chloe had always considered these touches and comments to be nothing serious, but ever since Maze had so aggressively taken care of her when she was down with the flu, Chloe was doubting that assessment.

Lately it’s been on her mind so much that she shares her thoughts with Lucifer, of all people. They’ve just finished another investigation and Lucifer is already turning around, no doubt to address the issues he’d been, once again, projecting on the case, when Chloe stops him.

“Can I ask you something, about Maze?” she asks. Lucifer looks taken aback for a moment, before an easy smile slides into place.

“About Mazikeen? Of course, detective, what do you want to know?” he says, sounding positively excited. Chloe sighs.

“Okay, so… she’s been acting kind of odd lately,” Chloe starts. “She’s always been… well. You know. Flirtatious. Provocative.” She pauses. “But lately I feel like something has changed, she’s nicer somehow? I was wondering if it means anything.” Lucifer stays quiet for a moment before answering, rousing even more of Chloe’s suspicions. Lucifer usually says whatever is on his mind, but seems to be putting a lot more thought into his answer now.

“I can tell you that there is indeed something different about Mazikeen,” he says, “but it really is not my place to tell you what, and why. You’ll have to ask her that.” Chloe huffs.

“Great,” she sighs.

When she gets home, Chloe is greeted by a rather unwelcome sight. Her mother is sitting next to Trixie on the couch, Mazikeen staring daggers at the woman from the kitchen.

“Chloe! There you are,” Penelope exclaims as soon as the front door shuts behind her. She stands up and hugs Chloe.

“Hey, mom. What brings you here?” Chloe says. She’s still eyeing Maze, who is standing just a little too close to the knife block to be considered harmless.

“I’ve come to tell you that I’ve gotten you a date!” Penelope says enthusiastically. “Isn’t that wonderful?” Chloe is stunned into silence.

“He pretends he’s a robot!” Trixie helpfully supplies from the couch.

“Mom, you know I don’t date actors,” Chloe sighs. “And how many times do I have to tell you to stop setting me up with people I’ve never even met before?”

“However many times it takes until you’re seeing someone again,” her mother answers resolutely. “Daniel was a decent man, but you deserve a new love in your life.”

“That’s really not necessary, mom,” Chloe says as she walks to the kitchen and pours herself some water. “I’ve got Trixie, and my job, and—”

“Me, of course.” Three heads turn to where Mazikeen is leaning against the kitchen wall, arms crossed and wearing a defiant smirk.

“Maze—” Chloe starts, but Maze walks over to where she’s standing and slips an arm around Chloe’s lower back, hand resting on her hip.

“Oh, she hasn’t told you?” Mazikeen says in a sweet voice. “We’re together. Right Trixie?” Chloe catches the wink Maze throws her daughter’s way and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah!” Trixie grins, ever Maze’s helpful accomplice. Chloe looks at her mother, who is looking absolutely mortified.

“But—” Penelope starts, “how come you’ve never told me that you—”

“What, like girls?” Chloe says with a smile. No harm in continuing this little charade, as long as it keeps her mother from interfering with her love life. “I suppose Maze turned me,” she says, turning her head to look Mazikeen in the eyes. Maze mirrors her smile, pulls her close and presses a kiss to her lips.

Her mother doesn’t stay long, after that. As a thank you, Chloe lets Trixie and Mazikeen pick a restaurant to get take-out from.

“Hey,” Chloe says that night, after Trixie has gotten not one but _two_ bedtime stories, and she is sitting on the couch with Mazikeen. “Thanks for, you know. Dealing with my mom.” Maze drapes her arm over the couch, angling her body fully towards Chloe.

“Sure,” she says. There is no smile, no grin, just seriousness in the way she’s looking at Chloe. “Happy to help.” Chloe, unable to help herself, pulls her roommate in a hug. She feels Maze stiffen for a moment, before she wraps her arms around Chloe and returns the hug.

Mazikeen pretending to be her girlfriend / wife has happened twice already. Chloe is thinking it over when she lays in her bed that night. She’s never really seen herself dating a woman before, but then again she’s never seriously considered it before. The way Maze acts around her, around Trixie, and the way she gets protective of them is just so sweet, and Chloe realizes that she’s come to care for the other woman much more than she’d been aware of. Like Trixie, Chloe had developed a bond with Mazikeen. Defining that bond, however… that’s a problem.

It gets slightly worse when Chloe comes home a week later, to find a chair blocking the door. She pushes it away when the door opens, and is immediately greeted by screams from her roommate and daughter.

“Get on the chair, mommy!” Trixie screams.

“The floor is lava, Decker,” Mazikeen yells. “Do as the president says if you want to live!” The president, who also goes by Trixie, nods very seriously and with a sigh Chloe climbs up on the chair, then closes the door. Across the floor lay various objects to stand on: the furniture is spread out, the covers from all three of their beds is on the floor, alongside seemingly all the pillows that are to be found in the house. Chloe maneuvers herself from the chair to a pillow, to another pillow, to finally make a jump and reach the couch, where Maze and Trixie are sitting.

“So, Madam President,” Chloe says, “where did all this lava come from?”

“The biggest volcano on Mars erupted,” Trixie answers solemnly. “Now we have to jump to get to places.”

“It’s a very serious problem,” Maze adds. “The Martian economy is down, thousands were killed by the fire and the poisonous sulfur air. Also, unemployment rates are up and all the liquor evaporated.”

“Sounds like a true disaster,” Chloe nods. “Maze, could you show me the safest way to the kitchen? Volcano eruption or not, I still have to make dinner.” Mazikeen shoots her a smile.

“Sure thing. Follow me,” she says while she gets to her feet. “You stay here, Madam President. It’s not safe out there.” Trixie nods and gives both of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t fall in, please,” she says. Mazikeen is already jumping from the couch onto one of the pillows, that are arranged in a path leading to her duvet, which covers some standing space in the kitchen. The path consists of three pillows, of which the middle one is pretty small. Probably the smallest pillow they own, Chloe wonders. Mazikeen lands on said pillow with one foot, before immediately jumping to the next one, then turning around and looking back over her shoulder.

“Come on, Chlo,” she says with a smirk. “Time to bring the heat to the kitchen.” Chloe rolls her eyes, stands up and jumps to the first pillow. The fatigue from her workday must’ve caught up with her in that moment, because her second jump is a bit off and as a result Chloe feels the small pillow slide away beneath her foot. Before she knows it, though, a strong hand grabs her arm and pulls her forward, onto the next pillow. Chloe almost barrels right into Mazikeen, but is able to stop her momentum by grabbing Maze’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Maze,” she says, a little breathless. Then Chloe notices what Mazikeen is standing on and she grimaces. “I’m sorry about you burning in lava, though.” Maze simply shrugs.

“Hey, I protected you from your mom,” she says, averting her gaze, “what is a little lava?” Chloe smiles, and uses their current closeness to pull her roommate into a quick hug. As a true testament to their changing relationship, Maze remains relaxed throughout the entire thing.

The final change in their relationship happens the next day. And like with a lot of things Mazikeen is involved in, it starts with something completely innocent.

“I’m getting a drink, you want anything?” Maze says as she stands up from the couch. It’s Wednesday night, which would usually mean Game Night, but Trixie is with Dan this week so Chloe and Mazikeen have settled for watching a movie.

“Some water would be great, thanks,” Chloe answers. Maze shoots a smile her way and turns away to the kitchen. It’s a little unusual, but lately she seems to be smiling more, at least from what Chloe has seen. Maze returns from the kitchen and hands her a glass. “Thanks,” Chloe murmurs. She takes a sip, the frown that appears on her face is instantaneous. “Maze, what is this?” she asks, despite knowing the answer all too well.

“Water, like you asked,” Mazikeen says with an angelic grin.

“Okay,” Chloe sighs, “what _else_ is this?”

“A little vodka and a lot of love. Specially made for you, Decker.” Maze winks and sips her bourbon.

“You are the worst bartender I’ve ever met,” Chloe replies, despite not being able to stop a smile from appearing on her face.

“Am not!” Maze exclaims, before harshly setting her glass down and jumping up. “I’ll show you ‘worst bartender’. I can make everything. Literally _everything_. I’m gonna make you drinks even _Lucifer_ has never heard of!” With that, she storms off to the kitchen and begins to pull out all kinds of bottles. Chuckling, Chloe follows her.

It’s not her best idea, but then again Chloe has lost count of how many drinks she’s had to begin with, so maybe fault lies with anyone who even listens to her ideas. Of course Mazikeen loves it immediately. How Chloe ever thought she would win a drinking contest against her roommate who is literally _always drinking_ , she doesn’t remember. All she knows is the couch that she’s laying on right now, head in Maze’s lap, fingers softly threading through her hair.

“You know what’s crazy?” Chloe asks.

“I don’t know, how drunk you are from how little we drank?” Maze replies with a smirk. Chloe tries to roll her eyes at that, but instead her eyes get a life of their own and manage a couple of rogue loops before Chloe gets total control back.

“Nope,” she says, popping the p. “It’s that… You didn’t like me, in the beginning, remember? But now… It’s strange.”

“Yeah,” Maze answers. “Now I’m braiding your hair like it’s our last day at summer camp.” Chloe smiles at that. Maze makes it sound exactly as nice as it feels for Chloe.

“Exactly. I love that.” She tries to sit back up, only to lose her balance and landing with her arms around Mazikeen’s neck, Chloe’s head falling down to lean on her shoulder. “You’re great. Lucifer is an idiot for letting you go.” Maze smiles at the compliment.

“He totally is,” she purrs. Her hand comes up to tuck some wayward strands of hair behind her ear and Chloe smiles some more. “Good thing I got you now.”

“Yeah,” Chloe whispers. She suddenly realizes how close their faces have become. There are tiny specks of brown in Mazikeen’s dark eyes that she’s somehow never noticed before, and the scar that runs through her eyebrow looks even more vicious up close. It’s entirely fascinating. Maze looks like she’s about to say something, but an urge within Chloe beats her to the punch as she crashes her lips against Maze’s. Maze immediately reaches around her back, pulls her closer and kisses her back. The way they move against each other feels so _right_ , like all the pieces of the puzzle Chloe had found throughout the months of them living together finally falling into place. Then Mazikeen bites her lip, which brings out a whole new range of sensations, and Chloe is too busy to think about puzzles anymore.

After their frantic pace gradually starts to slow down, Chloe feels her eyes drooping. Her head lolls to the side before falling on Mazikeen’s shoulder.

“Alright, Decker,” Maze says, “time for bed.” Chloe’s eyes are closed, but she can feel a pair of strong arms lifting her up. Her head falls against Mazikeen’s chest and channeling her best efforts, Chloe manages to open her eyes.

“Thanks,” she murmurs with a smile, looking up at Maze.

“You’re welcome,” Maze answers when she carefully lays her down on the bed. She helps Chloe take off her shoes and her pants, pulls the covers over her and then starts to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Chloe exclaims. Mazikeen pauses. “Stay here, please.” She probably sounds like Trixie, the way she’s demanding Mazikeen like this, but the woman just smiles before stripping as well and crawling under the sheets next to Chloe. Almost instantly, Chloe feels an arm curl around her belly and warm legs tangling with her own. She releases a content sigh. “Thanks. Love you, Maze,” Chloe whispers, before finally drifting off.

***

It’s far from the first time Mazikeen has woken up next to somebody. It is the first time that waking up next to someone has felt this monumental before, though. She turns her head and looks at Chloe, who is still fast asleep. Her hair is a mess, there are dark circles under her eyes and she’s drooling slightly. Maze sighs. Even like this, the detective manages to look beautiful. The words Chloe uttered before falling asleep the night before have been on Mazikeen’s mind all night, as well as their kiss. Their _kiss_. It probably meant nothing, she wonders. It couldn’t have. Decker wasn’t into her like that. Careful not to disturb the other woman, Maze gets up and gets dressed.

When she gets to the kitchen, Trixie is already there, eating cereal.

“Hey kid,” Maze says.

“Hey Maze,” Trixie says, smiling. Her entire upper lip is dripping with milk and Mazikeen smirks at the sight.

“So, what does your mom like for breakfast?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” Trixie says, looking thoughtful while shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. “Probably toast. Or scrambled eggs.” Suddenly, she sits up straight in her seat. “Wait, are you gonna make her breakfast in bed?”

“Yeah,” Maze says, grimacing a little. “Your mom is going to feel pretty terrible once she wakes up. And it’s kind of my fault, so.” Trixie brings the bowl to her mouth and quickly drinks the leftover milk. When she’s done, she slides off the chair.

“I’ll help you,” the kid says with a smile. Maze easily returns it.

“Cool.”

Considering the black pieces of bread she had dared serving Chloe before, Mazikeen considers this attempt a complete success. The toast has the right golden brown color, the eggs are alright too, according to Trixie, and the orange juice carton still held just enough for one glass. After placing everything on a tray, Maze carries it to Chloe’s room, Trixie following close behind.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she greets Chloe, while Trixie climbs on the bed and under the covers, next to her mother.

“What? Oh, hey guys,” Chloe says. Her voice is raspy and she’s obviously not yet fully awake, but seeing Maze and Trixie brings an easy smile to her face. It’s quickly replaced by a frown, though.

“How’s the hangover?” Maze asks with a smirk, before setting down the tray on the end of the bed. Chloe runs a hand over her face before she answers.

“Terrible,” she groans, “I feel like something died in my mouth.”

“Getting plastered will do that to you,” Mazikeen says solemnly, before sitting down on the side of the bed. “We made you breakfast, though.”

“Uh-huh!” Trixie nods excitedly. “And no burnt toast this time!” Chloe chuckles.

“That’s very nice of you,” she says, before turning to Maze. “Thank you.” She says it in that utterly sincere way she has, and Maze feels her cheeks warm up.

“It’s no big deal,” she replies, busy looking at anything in the room that isn’t Chloe. “I did kind of let you challenge me to a drinking contest.” Maze feels a warm hand being placed on her arm. She turns back to Chloe and finally meets her eyes.

“Still,” Chloe says. She’s smiling a little and it’s suddenly impossible for Maze to look away. She stays completely still, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. Then Chloe leans forward, and kisses her chastely on the lips.

The insecurity Mazikeen felt before is completely erased by the kiss. A smile appears on her face and Maze feels like it’s probably there to stay. For today, at least.


End file.
